


The Reason

by jewelzlittleSecret



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelzlittleSecret/pseuds/jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Danny has been recovering from his fall and is ready to put everything behind him and move on with his life with Sam. Until one day a hand delivered letter comes to his apartment addressed to Little Badger. What could Vlad want with him now? What will Danny do? Will he meet with Vlad or just let it go and never know the reason for what he did? Rated T to be safe. Part 2 to Fall From Twenty Thousand Feet.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 2





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys you know the drill I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters or the song The Reason by Hoobastank. This is part 2 to my earlier story Fall From Twenty Thousand Feet so I recommend reading that story first so this one makes a little more sense. I also recommend listening to the song its an amazing song and really enhances the reading. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Enjoy guys. Happy reading.

ONE YEAR LATER 

“WELCOME HOME!” 

Everyone jumped out and cheered as Danny and Sam walked through the door of their new apartment. Danny was leaning heavily on his walker and he slowly made his way to a chair in the middle of the room. 

“Thank you everyone it’s great to be home. I want to thank all of you for being there for me during this time. Especially Sam’ he looked at Sam as she blushed ‘Sam’ he said as he reached out and took her hand ‘I love you so much. You have been my rock for the past year, and I don’t think I could have gotten through it without you. So’ he said as he pulled out a small box as gasps went through the room ‘Yes, I’d get down on one knee if I could, but Sam Manson will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?” Danny said holding up the ring.

Sam’s tears were flowing as she took a breath. “Yes, Danny I will marry you.”

Everyone cheered as Danny and Sam kissed and hugged and Danny slipped the ring on her finger. Danny had never been so happy, and the past year reflected that. 

After Danny was discharged from the hospital, he was admitted the next day to a rehabilitation hospital. He spent two months waiting for the casts to come off before they started helping him to learn to walk again. Unfortunately, his fast healing ghost powers didn’t help him there. He had to learn that skill without help from them. 

It also didn’t help that the police had come around asking questions about the accident. Questions that Danny couldn’t and didn’t want to answer. Danny told them that no one pushed him, no one was out to get him, and he wasn’t suicidal. Finally, the police just closed the case as a failed suicide attempt but that he was getting help. 

But that didn’t stop his parents from questioning him about it. Jack and Maddie wanted whoever did this to Danny to pay. But Danny just said that he didn’t remember what happened. After a while they just gave up and stopped asking questions. Danny kept waiting for someone to bring up his mysterious benefactor, but nobody did, and he didn’t want to talk about it. 

Through it all Sam was by his side and after a year in the rehabilitation hospital he was discharged. He was still regaining his strength and needed a walker to get around, but he was happy to be home. During his stay in the hospital he and Sam talked about moving in together and Sam talked her parents into getting them a place. What she hadn’t expected was them to gift her with a condo. While she prepped the condo for Danny’s arrival Danny talked to his parents and her parents about marrying her and he got his grandmothers ring and her parents blessing. 

Danny slowly stood up and Sam was instantly at his side. 

“Danny are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine I was just getting a drink and I’m going to sit in the living room.”

“I’ll get your drink you go sit.” 

“Ok.” Danny said. He knew it was futile to argue with her. She insisted on caring for him until he was fully recovered. Danny slowly made his way to the living room where his father, Sam’s father and Tucker were sitting. 

“Congratulations man!”

“Thanks Tuck. Would you be my best man?”

“Of course, I will man.” Tucker said as he hugged Danny. 

“Here you go Danny.”

“Thanks Sam”

“How are you feeling?”

“A little tired but I’m ok. How about you?” he asked taking her hand.

“I’m doing ok. Are you hungry or anything?”

“Not right now.”

“Ok let me know.”

“Ok I will.” He said as he gave her hand a gentle kiss. 

The party only lasted a little while longer as Danny was very tired. After all their guest left Sam made Danny some soup and then put him to bed. The best part of that was that she finally got to cuddle up next to him. 

Their lives continued on like this for another year as Danny slowly regained his strength. Sam was shocked one day when Danny came home from physical therapy without his walker and walked up to her and gave her a kiss. She could not contain her tears. Now that he was back to full strength, they started planning their wedding date for a year away to give themselves time to plan their perfect day. Sam’s parents said they would pay for it and Tucker was to serve as best man and Valeria as maid of honor. Jazz’s twins would serve as ring bearer and flower girl. There perfect day planning was coming along nicely then one day everything changed. 

Danny was coming home from running some errands as he walked through the door he was flipping through the mail. Most of them were responses to the wedding invitations they had sent out, but one envelope caught Danny’s attention, there was no address on it. The only thing written on it was ‘Little Badger’ in elegant handwriting. Danny’s heart stopped this letter had been hand delivered. Danny quickly opened it. “The coffee shop on main street Saturday at 7 pm come alone. “was all that was written on the card. Danny’s head was spinning, and his heart was racing as he went inside. 

“Hey sweetheart’ Sam said as she looked up and saw Danny ‘Danny are you ok?” 

“No” he said as he leaned against the counter.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked. 

Danny held up the envelope. Sam took it and read it and her eyes went wide. 

“Vlad wants to meet you alone. Are you going to go?”

“No… yes… I don’t know. He caused all of this how do I know he won’t hurt me again. On the other hand, he paid for me to get better and I want to know why.” Danny said as he gripped the counter his head was spinning as his vision started getting grey and blurry and he went pale.

“Danny you ok?” 

“I think I need to …” Danny started to say as he turned and then collapsed on the floor. 

“DANNY!” Sam yelled as she ran to Danny’s side and pulled out her cell phone. “Hello Dr. Newman, Danny just collapsed.”

“Alright Sam keep calm I’m sending EMT’s out to you they’ll bring you guys in don’t move him. Now is he breathing ok?” 

“Yes, he is.”

“Ok stay on the line with me until the EMT’s get there and let me know if his condition changes.”

“Okay.”

“What’s his condition now Sam?”

“He’s pale and sweating.”

“Still breathing?”

“Yes.”

Sam heard a knock on the door “EMT’s.”

“Come in.’ Sam called out to them ‘the EMT’s are here Dr. Newman.”

“Alright Sam I’ll see you soon.”

Sam ended the call as the paramedics started examining Danny. 

“Breathings a little slow, heart rates a little fast. How long has he been unconscious?” 

“A few minutes.”

“Alright I’m sure he’s fine but Dr. Newman gave us orders to bring him in.”

Sam watched as the paramedics put Danny on the stretcher. When they arrived at the hospital, they were met by Dr. Newman who immediately started examining Danny and ordering tests and an IV to be started. 

“How long as he been out for?” Dr. Newman asked. 

“About 10 minutes.” The paramedics answered. 

“Danny can you hear me?” Dr. Newman said as he looked into Danny’s eyes with a flashlight.

Danny started to stir. “My head’ he groaned ‘where am I?” 

“Hi Danny, you’re in the hospital you collapsed.”

“Dr. Newman?” Danny said. 

“Yes’ he said happy Danny remembered him. ‘were running some tests now but your blood pressure is a little low and you are dehydrated. Now did you eat today?”

“Not really doc but right now I’m a little nauseous and I don’t really feel like eating.”

“Are you dizzy?”

“A little.”

“Then you most likely have a concussion and with your history of trauma I’m going to admit you and have some CT’s done ok?”

“Ok.”

“Now it’s just a precaution after your tests I’ll come up and check on you ok?”

“Ok.”

Dr. Newman ordered some more test and submitted his admittance paperwork. Serval hours later Dr. Newman came to check on Danny. 

“Alright Danny I have your test results back and you have a mild concussion however what concerns me is the amount of time you were unconscious. Now if you just fainted because you didn’t eat you should have woken up fairly quickly. Now were going to get you something to eat. But can you tell me what else is going on.”

“Nothing really, I’m just a little stressed were planning our wedding. That’s all.”

“Danny tell him.” Sam gave Danny a look.

“Tell me what?” 

Danny sighed “Today I got a letter from my benefactor and after I opened it, I collapsed.” 

Dr. Newman processed this new information. “Well now I think not eating and the stress of the wedding plus the added stress of the benefactor caused you to pass out which caused the concussion. I’m going to keep you over night to be safe and make sure you eat ok?”

“Ok Dr. Newman.”

“Alright get some rest Jenny will come and check on you throughout the night and I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Sounds good.”

“Oh, and congratulations on the engagement and I can’t wait for the wedding. 

“Thank you.” They said together as they joined hands.

Throughout the night Jenny came in and did the standard concussion tests and he passed them all. When Dr. Newman returned the next morning, he was happy with the progress Danny had made and he even got him to eat so he decided to discharge him if Sam could care for him. Danny decided to take a chance and meet Vlad on Saturday. Sam tried to keep Danny calm and stress free she didn’t want a repeat accident. Sam worried even more that Danny really wasn’t at 100 percent strength and that if Vlad took another shot at Danny, he wouldn’t come back from it. She didn’t want him to go but she understood why he was she was curious too. 

On Saturday Danny nervously made his way to the coffee shop as he walked in, he noticed a sign about open mic night. Then he took a deep breath and opened the door he quickly glanced around and saw Vlad sitting at a table. Danny nervously made his way over to him. Danny say across from him and Vlad met his gaze. 

“Hey.” Danny said.

“Hi.” Vlad returned. 

They sat in awkward silence for a while neither one was really sure what to say next. Then Danny got the courage to speak.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” 

Vlad said nothing.

“Look Vlad why am I here? Do you want to finish the job? Are you here to apologize cause if you are, I don’t need to hear it? I just want to know what I did to make you hate me so much you would hurt me like that and then why pay for my treatment so I could get better? Danny said. 

Vlad sat there silent for a minute. 

“Why didn’t you tell your parents I paid for your treatment?”

Danny started to get mad. “You expected me to tell my parents? Why? So, you could suddenly win my mom’s heart no I would never give you that satisfaction. Just tell me why that’s all I want to know.” 

Vlad fell silent. Danny got frustrated with him.

“You know what never mind. I’m out of here.” Danny stood to leave. 

“Danny please.” Vlad said as he grabbed Danny’s arm. 

Danny looked down and saw a lot of emotions running across Vlad’s face, but he couldn’t pin one down. Danny shook his arm free of Vlad’s grasp.

“Danny, please, please don’t go. Danny’ he heard over the PA system he turned and saw Vlad on the stage ‘this song is for you.” Vlad queued the DJ who started the song. 

“I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you’

Danny stood there in silent shock as he reached for a chair to sit down. 

‘I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you”

After Vlad finished the song he came and sat next to Danny who was still shocked. 

“Danny listen you did nothing to make me hate you. I never intended to hurt you like that. If I realized how bad Skulker’s shot was I never would have taken mine, but everything happened so fast that night. I knew you were hurt bad, but I didn’t know how bad until Valerie told me and then threatened me. That was why I paid for your treatment. I didn’t do it to impress Maddie or make her love me. Its not her love I’m after. It’s yours.”

Danny looked up at Vlad and saw his tears and genuine love for him.

“I’m in love with you Danny.”

Danny sat there utterly shocked as the room started to spin. He took a few deep breaths to settle himself and then he met Vlad’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry Vlad but I’m in love with Sam I always have been and after everything we’ve been through, I don’t think I could ever love you.” 

Danny saw Vlad’s face fall as he looked at the table with a gentle nod. Danny got up to leave.

“But’ he said as he turned to look at Vlad who looked up at him ‘I do forgive you.” 

Danny smiled and held open his arms. Vlad gave a small smile and stood and pulled Danny in for a hug. While it wasn’t what Vlad wanted it was a step in the right direction. 

“Sam and I would love it if you would join us for our wedding.”

“I’ll think about it little badger.”

Danny smiled and left as Vlad sat down. When Danny got home Sam was at his side in a flash and he smiled and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. 

“How did it go?”

“Not as I expected.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well first off Vlad sang to me, he apologized, he said he never meant to hurt me like that, and he told me he’s in love with me.” 

Sam stood there shocked. 

“He’s in love with you, really? Are you sure he’s not messing with you?”

“Almost positive I saw the look in his eyes and I’ve only seen that look in one other person.”

“Who?”

“You.’ Danny said with a smile as he sat in a chair and pulled her into his lap. ‘And think of all the times he could’ve hurt me but never did. Two years ago, wasn’t his first chance and he didn’t intend to hurt me like he did. I think it makes sense. I forgave him for everything and invited him to the wedding.” 

“Do you think he’ll come?” 

“I do not know’ he said as he pulled her close ‘the important thing is that it will be the happiest day of our lives.” He said with a smile and gave her a gentle kiss. 

THE END


End file.
